Lista di film basati su opere letterarie
Questa è una lista di film basati da opere letterarie (elenco compilato in base al cognome dell'autore) A Cecelia Ahern * P.S. I Love You (film 2007) diretto da Richard LaGravenese Louise May Alcott * Piccole donne (Little Women) di George Cukor (1933) * Piccole donne (Little Women) di Mervyn LeRoy (1949) * Piccole donne (Little Women) di Gillian Armstrong (1994) Isabel Allende * La casa degli spiriti di Bille August 1993 * D'amore e ombra di Betty Kaplan 1994 Jane Austen * Orgoglio e pregiudizio del 1940 diretto da Robert Z. Leonard. * Orgoglio e pregiudizio del 2005 diretto da Joe Wright con Keira Knightley e Judi Dench. * Ragione e Sentimento del 1995 diretto da Ang Lee con Emma Thompson e kate Winslet. * Mansfield Park del 2000 diretto da Patricia Rozema. * Metropolitan adattamento contemporaneo di Mansfield Park ambientato a Manhattan. * Emma del 1948 diretto da Michael Barry. * Emma del 1996 diretto da Douglas McGrath con Gwyneth Paltrow e Ewan McGregor. * Persuasione del 1995 con Fiona Shaw B Honoré de Balzac * Il capolavoro sconosciuto (racconto) (La bella scontrosa) - La Belle Noiseuse di Jacques Rivette (1991) Muriel Barbery * Il riccio di Mona Achache (2009) Giorgio Bassani * Il giardino dei Finzi-Contini di Vittorio De Sica (1970) * Gli occhiali d'oro di Giuliano Montaldo (1987) * La lunga notte del '43 (film) di Florestano Vancini (1960) Alessandro Baricco * La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano di Giuseppe Tornatore (1998) * Silk (Seta) di François Girard (2007) Alan Bennett * La pazzia di Re Giorgio (The Madness of King George) di Nicholas Hytner (1994) * The History Boys di Nicholas Hytner (1996) Karen Blixen * Il pranzo di Babette di Gabriel Axel (1987) * La mia Africa di Sydney Pollack Vitaliano Brancati Edward Bunker * Vigilato speciale (Straight Time) di Ulu Grosbard (1978) Anthony Burgess * Arancia meccanica (A Clockwork Orange) di Stanley Kubrick (1971) William S. Burroughs * Il pasto nudo (Naked Lunch) di David Cronenberg (1991) Gesualdo Bufalino * Diceria dell'untore di Beppe Cino (1990) * Maria Venera di Beppe Cino (2007) Dino Buzzati * Un amore di Gianni Vernuccio (1965) * Il fischio al naso di Ugo Tognazzi (1967) * Il deserto dei Tartari di Valerio Zurlini (1976) * Il segreto del bosco vecchio di Ermanno Olmi (1993) C Peter Cameron * Quella sera dorata di James Ivory (2009) Miguel de Cervantes * Don Quixote (1903), corto francese, regia di Lucien Nonquet. * Don Chischiotte (1911), corto italiano. * Don Quixote (1915), film muto. * Don Quixote (1926), un film muto, co-produzione danese-spagnola, regia di Lau Lauritzen Senior * Don Quixote (1933), regia di Georg Wilhelm Pabst * Don Quixote (1934), regia di Ub Iwerks film d'animazione a colori * Don Quijote de la Mancha (1947), primo lungometraggio spagnolo tratto del romanzo, regia di Rafael Gil. * Дон Кихот (1957), produzione sovietica, regia di Grigori Kozintsev * Don Quijote (1965), film televisivo in quattro parti, coproduzione franco-tedesca, regia di Carlo Rim. * Don Quichotte de Cervantes (1965), mediometraggio di 23 minuti, regia di Éric Rohmer. * Man of La Mancha (1972), regia di Arthur Hiller * Don Quijote cabalga de nuevo (1973), regia di Roberto Gavaldón, co-produzione ispano-messicana * The Adventures of Don Quixote (1973), film televisivo, produzione inglese, regia di Alvin Rakoff * Don Quixote (1973), versione filmica del Minkus ballet * Don Quixote: Tales of La Mancha (1980), anime giapponese * Life of Don Quixote and Sancho (1988), serie di 9 episodi, regia Rezo Chkheidze. * Monsignor Quixote (1991), film televisivo tratto dal racconto di Graham Greene del 1982, regia di Rodney Greene. * El Quijote de Miguel de Cervantes (1991), miniserie televisiva tratta dalla Prima Parte del romanzo, regia di Manuel Gutiérrez Aragón * Don Quixote, regia di Orson Welles, film mai completato * Don Quixote (2000), regia di Peter Yates * Lost in La Mancha (2002), film documentario * El Caballero Don Quijote (2002), film teatrale, ripresa della Seconda Parte del Chisciotte, regia di Manuel Gutiérrez Aragon * Don Quixote (2009), adattamento cinematografico coreano del romanzo. Raymond Chandler * Il grande sonno (The big Sleep) di Howard Hawks (1946) * Il lungo addio (The long goodbye) di Robert Altman (1973) Piero Chiara * Venga a prendere il caffè da noi (da La spartizione) di Alberto Lattuada (1970) * La stanza del vescovo di Dino Risi (1977) Arthur C. Clarke * 2001: Odissea nello spazio (2001: A Space Odissey) Stanley Kubrick (1968) * 2010 - L'anno del contatto (2010) di Peter Hyams (1984) Avery Corman * Kramer contro Kramer ''di Robert Benton (1979) D Massimo D'Azeglio * ''Ettore Fieramosca di Ernesto Maria Pasquali (1909) * Ettore Fieramosca di Ettore Gaido e Umberto Paradisi (1915) * Ettore Fieramosca di Alessandro Blasetti (1938) Alba De Céspedes * Nessuno torna indietro di Alessandro Blasetti (1943) Federico De Roberto * I Vicerè di Roberto Faenza (2007) Charles Dickens * David Copperfield (The Personal History, Adventures, Experience and Observation of David Copperfield, the Younger) di George Cukor (1935) * Le avventure di Oliver Twist (Oliver Twist) di David Lean (1948) * David Copperfield (David Copperfield) di Simon Curtis (1999) * Oliver Twist (Oliver Twist) di Roman Polanski (2005) * Nicholas Nickleby (Nicholas Nickleby) di Douglas McGrath (2002) * A Christmas Carol di Robert Zemeckis (2009)Dal racconto di Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol furono in realtà, fin dal film muto del 1910 ''A Christmas Carol furono tratti numerosi film, anche per la TV (vedi anche A Christmas Carol)'' Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij Lawrence Durrell * Rapporto a quattro (Justine) di George Cukor (1969) Friedrich Dürrenmatt * La più bella serata della mia vita di Ettore Scola (1972) E Jeffrey Eugenides * Il giardino delle vergini suicide (The Virgin Suicides) di Sofia Coppola (1999) F Ian Fleming Edward Morgan Forster * Casa Howard di James Ivory 1992 * Camera con vista di James Ivory 1986 * Passaggio in India di David Lean 1984 Karin Fossum * La ragazza del lago di Andrea Molaioli (2007) Janet Frame * Un angelo alla mia tavola di Jane Campion 1990 G Gabriel García Márquez * Cronaca di una morte annunciata di Francesco Rosi (1987) * L'amore ai tempi del colera di Mike Newell (2007) Graham Greene * La croce di fuoco (The Fugitive), di John Ford (1947) * Il terzo uomo (The Third Man), di Carol Reed (1949) * Un americano tranquillo (The quiet American), di Joseph L. Mankiewicz (1958) * Il nostro agente all'Avana (Our Man in Avana), di Carol Reed (1959) * In viaggio con la zia (Travels with My Aunt) di George Cukor (1972) * L'americano tranquillo (The quiet American) di Phillip Noyce (2002) Giovannino Guareschi * Don Camillo (Le petit monde de Don Camillo) di Julien Duvivier (1952) * Il ritorno di Don Camillo (Le retour de Don Camillo) di Julien Duvivier (1953) * Don Camillo e l'Onorevole Peppone di Carmine Gallone (1955) * Don Camillo monsignore... ma non troppo di Carmine Gallone (1961) * Il compagno Don Camillo di Luigi Comencini (1965) I Kazuo Ishiguro * Quel che resta del giorno di James Ivory 1993 J Henry James * Ritratto di signora di Jane Campion 1996 K Stephen King (da filmografia) * Carrie - Lo sguardo di Satana (Carrie) (1976) - dal romanzo omonimo * Shining (The Shining) (1980) - dal romanzo omonimo * The Boogeyman (1982) - dal racconto Il Baubau * Creepshow (1982) - dal racconto The Crate and Weeds * The Woman in the Room (1983) - dal racconto La donna nella stanza * Disciples of the Crow (1983) * Cujo (Cujo) (1983) - dal romanzo omonimo * La zona morta (The Dead Zone) (1983) - dal romanzo omonimo * Christine - La macchina infernale (Christine) (1983) - dal romanzo omonimo * Grano rosso sangue (Children of the Corn) (1984) - dal racconto I figli del grano * Fenomeni paranormali incontrollabili (Firestarter) (1984) - dal romanzo L'incendiaria * L'occhio del Gatto (Cat's Eye) (1985) - dai racconti Quitters Inc. e Il cornicione * Unico indizio: la luna piena (Silver Bullet) (1985) - dal romanzo omonimo * Brivido (Maximum Overdrive) (1986) - dal racconto Camion. Il film rappresenta la prima ed unica regia di Stephen King * Stand by Me - Ricordo di un'estate (Stand By Me) (1986) - dal racconto Il Corpo in Stagioni diverse * I vampiri di Salem's Lot (A Return to Salem's Lot) (1987) - dal romanzo Le notti di Salem * The Last Rung On the Ladder (1987) - dall'omonimo racconto (in Italia, 'L'ultimo Piolo della Scala' nella raccolta 'A volte ritornano' - Bompiani- 1981) * Creepshow 2 (1987) - dal racconto La zattera * L'implacabile (The Running Man) (1987) - dal romanzo L'uomo in fuga * Cimitero vivente (Pet Sematary) (1989) - dal romanzo Pet Sematary * I delitti del gatto nero (Tales from the Darkside: The Movie) (1990) - dal racconto Cat From Hell * La creatura del cimitero (Graveyard Shift) (1990) - dal racconto Secondo turno di notte * It (1990) - dal romanzo omonimo * Misery non deve morire (Misery) (1990) - dal romanzo Misery * A volte ritornano (Sometimes They Come Back) (1991) - dal racconto A volte ritornano * Il tagliaerbe (The Lawnmower Man) (1992) - dal racconto La falciatrice. In seguito Stephen King ha fatto causa ai produttori del film per l'uso del suo nome * I sonnambuli (Stephen King's Sleepwalkers) (1992) * Grano rosso sangue II - Sacrificio finale (Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice) (1993) - dal racconto I figli del grano * La metà oscura (The Dark Half) (1993) - dal romanzo omonimo * Cose preziose (Needful Things) (1993) - dal romanzo omonimo * Le ali della libertà (The Shawshank Redemption) (1994) - dal racconto Rita Hayworth e la redenzione di Shawshank in Stagioni diverse * The Mangler - La macchina infernale (The Mangler) (1995) - dal racconto Il compressore * L'ultima eclissi (Dolores Claiborne) (1995) - dal romanzo Dolores Claiborne * A volte ritornano ancora (Sometimes They Come Back... Again) (1996) - dal racconto A volte ritornano * L'occhio del male (Thinner) (1996) - dal romanzo omonimo * The Night Flier (1997) - dal racconto Il Volatore Notturno * L'allievo (Apt Pupil) (1998) - da Stagioni diverse * Carrie 2 - La furia (The Rage: Carrie 2) (1999) - dal romanzo Carrie * Stazione Erebus (Sometimes They Come Back... for More) (1999) - dal racconto A volte ritornano * Il miglio verde (The Green Mile) (1999) - dal romanzo omonimo * Stephen King's Paranoid (2000) * Strawberry Spring (2001) * Cuori in Atlantide (Hearts in Atlantis) (2001) - dal romanzo omonimo * Night Surf (2002) - da un racconto * Rainy Season (2002) - da un racconto * L'acchiappasogni (Dreamcatcher) (2003) - dal romanzo omonimo * Autopsy Room Four (2003) - dal racconto Autopsia 4 * Secret Window (Secret Window) (2004) - da Quattro dopo mezzanotte * The Man in the Black Suit (2004) * All That You Love Will Be Carried Away (2004) * Riding the Bullet (2004) - dal racconto omonimo * Luckey Quarter (2005) - dal racconto omonimo * Desperation (2006) - dal romanzo omonimo * The Mist (2007) - dal racconto La nebbia, incluso nella raccolta Scheletri * 1408 (2007) - dall'omonimo racconto contenuto nella raccolta Tutto è fatidico * Dolan's Cadillac (2009) - dall'omonimo racconto L Louis L'Amour * Il diavolo in calzoncini rosa (Heller in Pink Tights) di George Cukor (1959) Gaston Leroux Dennis Lehane * Shutter Island (Shutter Island) di martin Scorsese (2010) * Gone Baby Gone (Gone Baby Gone) di Ben Affleck (2007) * Mystic River (La morte non dimentica) di Clint Eastwood (2003) Carlo Levi * Cristo si è fermato a Eboli di Francesco Rosi (1979) M Compton Mackenzie * Il diavolo è femmina (Sylvia Scarlett) di George Cukor (1935) Cormac McCarthy * Passione ribelle (All the Pretty Horses) di Billy Bob Thornton (2000) * Non è un paese per vecchi (No Country for Old Men) di Joel ed Ethan Coen (2007) * The Road (The road) di John Hillcoat (2009) Stephenie Meyer * Twilight di Catherine Hardwicke (2008) * New Moon di Chris Weitz (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse di David Slade (2010) * Breaking Dawn di Bill Condon (2011) * The Host di Andrew Nicco (2013) O Whitney Otto * Gli anni dei ricordi di Jocelyn Moorhouse (1995) P Annie Proulx * I segreti di Brokeback Mountain (Brokeback Mountain) di Ang Lee (2005) Marcel Proust * Un amore di Swann (Un amour de Swann) di Volker Schlöndorff (1984) * Il Tempo ritrovato (Le temps retrouvé) di Raoul Ruiz (1999) * La captive di Chantal Akerman (2000) * Le intermittenze del cuore di Fabio Carpi (2003) Q Raymond Queneau * "Zazie nel metro" (Zazie dans le metro) di Louis Malle (1960) Matthew Quick * Il lato positivo del 2012 di David O. Russell R J. K. Rowling Joseph Roth * La leggenda del santo bevitore di Ermanno Olmi (1988) S Leonardo Sciascia * A ciascuno il suo di Elio Petri(1967) * Il giorno della civetta di Damiano Damiani (1968) * Un caso di coscienza di Giovanni Grimaldi (1969) * Cadaveri eccellenti di Francesco Rosi, tratto dal romanzo Il contesto (1976) * Todo modo di Elio Petri (1976) * Una vita venduta di Aldo Florio, dalla novella L'antimonio (1976) * Porte aperte di Gianni Amelio (1990) * Una storia semplice di Emidio Greco (1991) * Il consiglio d'Egitto di Emidio Greco (2001) William Shakespeare * La Bisbetica Domata (The Taming of the Shrew) di Franco Zeffirelli (1967) * Romeo e Giulietta (Romeo and Juliet) di Franco Zeffirelli (1968) * Il Mercante di Venezia (The Merchant of Venice) di Michael Radford (2004) Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley Nicholas Sparks * Le parole che non ti ho detto, 1999, diretto da Luis Mandoki * I passi dell'amore, 2002, diretto da Adam Shankman * Le pagine della nostra vita, 2004, diretto da Nick Cassavetes * The last song, 2010, diretto da Julie Anne Robinson * Dear John, 2010, diretto da Lasse Hallström * Ho cercato il tuo nome, 2012, diretto da Scott Hicks John Steinbeck * Furore (The Grapes of Wrath) di John Ford (1940) Bram Stoker Patrick Süskind * Profumo - Storia di un assassino, 2006 diretto da Tom Tykwer T John Ronald Reuel Tolkien * Lo Hobbit (1977) film animato * Il Signore degli Anelli (The Lords of the Rings) di Ralph Bakshi (1978) film animato * Il ritorno del Re di Jules Bass e Arthur Rankin Jr. (1980) film animato * Il Signore degli Anelli di Peter Jackson (2001-2003) Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa * Il Gattopardo di Luchino Visconti (1963) Anne Tyler * Turista per caso di Lawrence Kasdan (1988) V Sandro Veronesi * Caos calmo di Antonello Grimaldi (2007) Oscar Wilde * Dorian Gray, 2009, diretto da Oliver Parker Irving Wallace * Sessualità (The Chapman Report) di George Cukor (1962) Virginia Woolf * Orlando di Sally Potter (1992) * Mrs. Dalloway di Marleen Gorris (1997) I.A.R. Wylie * Prigioniera di un segreto (Keeper of the Flame) di George Cukor (1942) Z Émile Zola * Nanà di Camillo De Riso (1914) * Nanà di Jean Renoir (1926) * Nanà di Dorothy Arzner e George Fitzmaurice (1934) * Nanà di Jose Roberto Noronha (1972) cortometraggio * Nanà di Alberto Negrin (2001) fiction * Germinal film di Claude Berri (1993) Stefan Zweig * Maria Antonietta (Marie Antoinette) di W.S. Van Dyke II (1938) * La paura (Angst) di Roberto Rossellini (1954) * 24 Stunden aus dem Leben einer Frau di Robert Land (1931) * Solo una notte (Only Yesterday) di John M. Stahl (1931) * Lettera da una sconosciuta ('' Letter from an Unknown Woman'') di Max Ophüls (1948) Note Fonti Categoria:Film basati su opere letterarie basati su opere letterarie Categoria:Liste